10 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2794 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3009); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2795 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3010); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy - Bielizna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Polska z bocznej drogi - Homo Mizerus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Listonosz Pat i jego kot - Listonosz Pat i dziura na drodze 1 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria I - Puchar dla Impeta odc.9 (Dylan for the cup); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Konie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papirus - Czarodziejka Mika odc. 28; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Nieustraszony (seria III) - odc. 13 (59) "Cenny rumak"; serial kraj prod.USA (1984); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tsatsiki: przyjaźń na wieki (Tzatziki: Vanner for alltid) kraj prod.Szwecja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.23; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Homo Mizerus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 10 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pokój 107 - odc. 5/13 - Opiekunka do dziecka; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie - odc.4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2796 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3011); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2797 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3012); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1082; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1263; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Zaklęty w kota odc.129 (Papa's Puppy Prescription); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Jedynki - Nad złotym stawem 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; wyk.:Mirosława Dubrawska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Tomasz Sapryk, Olga Sawicka, Szymon Bobrowski, Maksymilian Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 "A żródło wciąż bije"-wspomnienie o Jacku Kaczmarskim; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zwrotnica; magazyn 22:40 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wtajemniczeni - Kapitan; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wiadomości 23:40 Festiwal filmowy Jedynki - Porozmawiaj z nią (Hable con ella) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); reż.:Pedro Almodóvar; wyk.:Javier Camara, Rosario Flores, Dario Grandinetti, Leonor Watling; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.11 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut w Gołłandiju); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Był taki dzień - 10 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.00 Złotopolscy (383): Na urlopie - telenowela 06.25 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: WOW (8/13): Sobowtór (1) - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy/Polska 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki z seriali - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (6/26): O dojeniu mamutów , czyli o krążkach- serial animowany 08.05 Doktor Quinn (23/27) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (315) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 12.10 Młode Wilki - wywiad 12.20 Telezakupy 12.35 Święta wojna (216): Podziemny krąg - serial komediowy 13.05 Na ratunek wielorybom - film dokumentalny 14.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Czy renesans przyrostków żeńskich - program prof. Jana Miodka 14.20 Grzech obojętności - reportaż 14.40 Tylko tato (9/13): Waldemar - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2003 15.05 Gliniarz i prokurator 2 (7/11): Coś tu się nie zgadza - serial kryminalny 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Załóż się - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Konsument - magazyn 20.10 M jak miłość (402) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Kulisy serialu M jak miłość 21.10 U fryzjera (7/13): Krewniak z zagranicy - serial komediowy 21.35 Kochaj mnie (142) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2002 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes - magazyn 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Warto rozmawiać - talk show 00.00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (4/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada/USA 00.45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 2 (5/23) - serial kryminalny, Kanada/USA 01.25 Wieczór melomana: Koncert Jacka Kaczmarskiego na 37. Studenckim Festiwalu Piosenki 02.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 07.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (37) - serial animowany 07.55 Miodowe lata (86): Kuzguwu - boski dynamit - serial komediowy 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Show!Time - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.15 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 12.30 Samo życie (680) - serial obyczajowy 13.10 Miodowe lata (87): Odmienne stany świadomości - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (264) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Chcę być piękna - reality show (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (161) - serial komediowy 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (265) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (681) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Interwencja Ekstra - magazyn reporterów 20.50 MEGAHIT: Speed 2: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Boston Public (53) - serial komediowy 00.30 Biznes wydarzenia 00.50 Prognoza pogody 00.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Magazyn sportowy 04.35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 Detektyw Monk (13/16) - serial kryminalny 14.00 Nash Bridges (109/122) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Barwy grzechu (66/160) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Denise Saraceni, wyk. Tais Araujo, Reynaldo Gianecchini, Giovanna Antoneili, Lima Duarte 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesolowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (628) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Agencja: Szajka z dansingu - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Firma - magazyn 23.45 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.40 Multikino - magazyn 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.25 Telesklep 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30, 8.30, 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30, 15.30, 16.30, 17.30, 20.30, 22.30, 2.00 Kurier 6.35 Świat 7.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.45 Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Magazyn majsterkowicza 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy i sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.15 Gość dnia 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.35 Uwierz w dokument 13.10 Na ratunek wodzie 13.40 Pogoda 13.45 Dzieci różnych bogów 14.15 Przystanek praca 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 15.40 Pogoda 15.45 Magazyn majsterkowicza 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Reportaż 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Magazyn słupski 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Reportaż 19.05 Rekolekcja ze Słowem 19.15 Bezpieczne związki z Europą 19.20 Brulion kulturalny 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama parlamentarna, Pogoda 22.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Studio pogoda 22.50 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.15 Dziwny jest ten świat: Rok później 23.50 Naznaczona (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy 1.35 Telekurier 2.10 Studio pogoda 2.15 Kurier sportowy 2.25 Echa dnia 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.35 TV Market 08.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 08.35 Kachorra to ja (83) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero, wyk. Maria Leal, Maria Rosa Gallo, Natalia Oreiro, Pablo Rago (powt.) 09.40 Jakoś leci - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. James F. Robinson, wyk. Joanna Going, Brendan Fraser, Lou Ravis, Celeste Holm 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Wróżba dla ciebie 15.10 Pokemon (180) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.10 Kachorra to ja (84) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jorge Montero, wyk. Maria Leal, Maria Rosa Gallo, Natalia Oreiro, Pablo Rago (powt.) 17.15 Roseanne (6) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Sara Gilbert 17.45 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu (74) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills 20.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Opowieści biblijne: Święty Paweł - film religijny, Czechy/Niemcy/Włochy 2000, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Thomas Lockyer, Barbora Bobulova, Daniela Poggi 22.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Pociąg życia - komediodramat, Belgia/Francja/Holandia/Izrael 1998, reż. Radu Mihaileanu, wyk. Clement Harari, Lionel Abelanski, Michel Muller, Rufus 00.10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 00.40 Kuszące zagadki - program erotyczny 01.40 Biznes Wydarzenia 02.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.15 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Nie ma sprawy (26/39) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Julie Bowen, Josh Randall, Jana Marie Hupp (powt.) 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Medicopter 117 (10/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkovitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (powt.) 08.30 Zaklęte serce (44/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Alejandra Barros, Angelica Rivera, Cesar Evora, Jorge Salinas (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (25/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies (powt.) 10.15 Akademia policyjna (25/26) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt Borlenghi, Joe Flaherty, Jeremiah Birkett, Heather Campbell (powt.) 11.15 Telesklep 12.50 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Nie ma sprawy (27/39) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Julie Bowen, Josh Randall, Jana Marie Hupp 14.45 Zaklęte serce (45/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Ajejandra Barros, Angelica Rivera, Cesar Evora, Jorge Salinas 15.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Drew Carey Show (17/26) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Drew Carey, Ryan Stiles, Diedrich Bader, Kathy Kinney (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (8/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (26/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies 18.10 Akademia policyjna (26-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt Borlenghi, Joe Flaherty, Jeremiah Birkett, Heather Campbell 19.10 Drew Carey Show (18/26) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Drew Carey, Ryan Stiles, Diedrich Bader, Kathy Kinney 19.40 Przyjaciele (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry (powt.) 20.10 Brygada ratunkowa (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Michael Beach, Coby Bell, Amy Carlson, Eddie Cibrian 21.10 Rodzinne kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Susan Dey, Chris Cooper, G. W. Bailey, John Anderson (powt.) 23.10 Forrest Gump - komediodramat, USA 1994, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright, Gary Sinise, Mykelti Williamson (powt.) 02.00 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 02.30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:20 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Jedyneczka - /Cienie odc.268/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Z historii Szpitala Anny Marii; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zdarzyło się - Po obu stronach gór; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Mój pierwszy raz - 5; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Biografie - Dlatego zrobiłem film; film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1048; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 405; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - O Polaku, który Krzywą Wieżę prostował; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 333; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Bezludna wyspa - Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Magdalena Wójcik i Aleksandra Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Linia Specjalna - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - Pierwszy Premier III Rzeczpospolitej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jedyneczka - /Cienie odc.268/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Z historii Szpitala Anny Marii; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Mozartowski smak (141); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Smak Europy - Ćwiczenia czynią mistrza ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Jest takie miejsce - Jurata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Kościół i świat - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1048; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 405; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień - . 21:30 Dorastanie - odc. 7/7* - 1979 - 1980; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz.1 (cz.1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993); reż.:Barbara Dryscha, Marek Grzona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kosmopolak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkanocne sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1048; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 405; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień - . 03:20 Dorastanie - odc. 7/7* - 1979 - 1980; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz.1 (cz.1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, ROSJA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Złoty i euro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Przewodnik, odc. 32; magazyn kulturalny 13:45 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i innych; komedia Polska 1972; reż.: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Bogdan Baer 15:00 Takie jest życie; film obyczajowy USA 1986; reż.: Blake Edwards; wyk: Jack Lemmon, Julie Andrews 16:40 Jazz w Filharmonii - Mieczysław Kosz; koncert 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Symetrie; film animowany Polska 1977; reż.: Krzysztof Krauze 17:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:05 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa; dramat obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska /stereo/ 18:40 Śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski; koncert 19:00 Studio Kultura, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 19:15 Portrety. Stanisław Rembek; film dokumentalny 1993 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Stanisław Rembek; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Szwadron; dramat wojenny Polska - Rosja/Francja - Belgia 1992; reż.: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Radosław Pazura, Janusz Gajos 22:35 "Dwie skały" - piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert /stereo/ 23:10 Strefa alternatywna: Lepsze książki, odc. 17; literatura /stereo/ 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą, Faust again, odc. 21; koncert /stereo/ 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Osiedle Swoboda, odc. 94 seria 23; program artystyczny 00:25 Strefa alternatywna: Close to the Edit; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Hell in Paradise; film animowany USA 2005 00:34 Strefa alternatywna: Ultimo Ballo; film animowany USA 2005 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Diana D; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Sign of the Times; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Capriccio #24; film animowany USA 1989 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Keep Your Eye On Me; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 01:00 Strefa alternatywna: Midnight Mover; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Zbigniew Rybczyński 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 OSS – Misja specjalna – dramat wojenny, USA 1946 09:55 Strażnik włóczni – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 11:45 Poirot – Śmierć na Nilu – dramat krym., W. Bryt. 2004 13:35 Czekając na Joe – dok. fabularyzowany 15:25 Amber Frey – świadek oskarżenia – dramat krym., USA 2005 17:05 Magiczne cięcie montażysty – film dok. 18:05 Morska przygoda – komedia, USA 1997 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Obca krew – film fantastyczny, USA 2005 22:35 Premiera: Bank aniołków – film dok. 23:40 Aleksander – dramat historyczny, Francja/USA/W. Bryt. 2004 02:30 Walka z czasem – „Aleksander” Olivera Stone’a HBO 06:30 Dale Earnhardt – film biograficzny, USA 2004 08:15 Cinema, cinema 08:40 Dziecięcy świat – film obyczajowy, Japonia 2004 11:05 Cztery siostry – komedia, USA 2002 12:35 Zobacz w HBO 13:05 Gość w dom – komedia, USA 1995 14:55 Duran, Duran – koncert na Wembley 15:55 Trudny klient – komedia, USA 2005 17:30 Pizza z sercem – film obyczajowy, USA 200, wyk. Shiri Appleby 19:00 Historia Kopciuszka – komedia, USA 200, wyk. Hilary Duff 20:30 Na planie serialu „Rzym” – reportaż 21:00 HBO na stojaka! – Przeboje 2005 (2) 22:00 Złodziej życia – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 23:40 Słownik snów – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 01:30 Czasem w kwietniu – dramat wojenny, Francja/ USA/Ruanda 2005 03:45 Podglądając Hollywood VOX 05:25 Voxtours 05:50 Rave around the World 06:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Allein unter Nachbarn: serial 09:00 Everwood: serial 09:55 Hör mal, wer da hämmert!: serial 10:25 Wohnen nach Wunsch 10:55 Schmeckt nicht, gibts nicht 11:25 Das perfekte Dinner 12:10 Nachrichten 12:15 McLeods Töchter: serial 13:10 Für alle Fälle Amy: serial 14:10 Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft: serial 15:05 McLeods Töchter: serial 16:00 Für alle Fälle Amy: serial 17:00 Everwood: serial 17:55 Nachrichten 18:00 Wohnen nach Wunsch 18:30 Schmeckt nicht, gibts nicht 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner 19:45 Hör mal, wer da hämmert!: serial 20:15 C.S.I.: NY: serial 21:10 Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier: serial 22:05 Pathologin mit Profil: serial 23:00 "Süddeutsche Zeitung"-TV 23:50 Spätnachrichten 00:10 Fat Actress, odc. 2 01:45 Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier: serial 02:30 Die Prophezeiung: film 04:15 Wolkenlos 04:40 Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft: serial